Future family will be a networked and informationized family; the external is connected with a high-speed digital communication line and the internal controls information household appliances with different functions through a home server. Through a home network, many household appliances can be operated and controlled. When people are away from home, they can manipulate many kinds of household appliances in their houses through the communication mode of home network, for example, open an automatic curtain or turn off a micro oven. When working on a computer, a user can observe images transmitted from a digital camera or a camera installed on a door through a small window on the screen of the computer, thereby confirming who the knocker is; if there is any unusual conditions, the user can send out alarm information. In the same way, information also can be transmitted among all kinds of household appliances through the home network. In addition, home office would become a tendency in future, and home would become a more comfortable office environment; people can keep a connection with a computer network of a company using their own laptops at any place anytime, perform data communication anytime and anywhere and use peripheral devices such as printer and projector, needing no cable to keep the communication state.
The implementation and application of all these wonderful prospects are based on a smooth communication between the home network and an external Wide Area Network (WAN). Imaginably, if the communication between the home network and the external WAN is instable, it is very difficult to guarantee the quality of the home office and home online entertainments, thus the user experience is greatly impacted. Most people have suffered an embarrassment when surfing the Internet that the network speed is very slow or the network is not able to be accessed due to a network fault, even suffered a condition that an emergency needing to be dealt with is delayed due to a network fault. The WAN comprises a mobile communication network, the Internet and so on.
The present digital home product accesses the WAN through a single access mode, generally through wireless access or wired access. There are few digital home products simultaneously supporting both the wired access and the wireless access, which brings a great inconvenience or limit to users and is difficult to provide a sufficient guarantee for the stability and speed of the home network communication. Therefore, there exists a strong need of a method and a system for processing home information, which can support both the wired access and the wireless access.